Troubles Are Getting In My Way
by Frozen Fire Dragon323
Summary: Natalia Blake transfers to Hogwarts in her second year. She meet several new friends, and enemies. She is looking to have a new life away from the troubles of her past. But will these troubles get in her way while she faces school, friends, fights, and family? Sorry I am really bad with summaries, but it is a very good story. WARNING: Depression, Abuse, and lots of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Troubles Are Getting In My Way**_

**So this is my first fanfic ever. So please don't judge me too much. But feel free to comment with things I need to improve or you would like to see in the story. If you like this story you have my friend to thank for that, she is the one who made me write a fanfic. But if it's awful feel free to say so but I probably won't listen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not that smart. Don't sue me. I only own my OC's but one of them even belongs to my friend. **

**Natalia's POV**

Well this should be fun. A new school and new stupid people to hate me. I hope I don't get the pleasure of meeting any annoying "preppy" girls like there were at my old school. Oh ya, I left out the best part I had to move to freakin' England. It was all my fault too; well at least that is what he said. I shouldn't have screamed and we wouldn't be in this mess. I miss my friends from back home in Alabama, like the mine men, the friends that were my age, and the Decks. Not actual decks, I am not weird, but the Decks, they were a group of boys that was like a gang but better. They were like older brothers to me. Now I am in stupid England and I am going to a different school, in second year and there are NEVER transfers, but that is because no one moves to England in the middle of their education.

My Dad and I arrived at Diagon Alley to get my books and things and he is not happy. I know I will pay for this later. From walking through the crowed I can see the muggle-born first year they looked just as scared, and excited as I was my first year. Then I can tell who the kids who were getting there stuff for another year are because they look more confident or they are sulking because they don't wanna to go back to school. Then there are the pure-blood, and half-blood first years, they look like they don't know what to think, most of them have heard about Hogwarts before and know what it is like, and they know about magic, but there is that fear in their eyes. The fear of not making friend, what house they will be put in, what if they can't learn as well as everyone else. That is the fear most people get starting school. But not me. I don't have many fears, fear is just a thing to me, it is only there to keep us from doing stupid things, and should not control lives and decisions, or who you are and will be. That is all I think of fear.

I have finished getting all my books by know and of course I paid for and am caring everything by myself. My dad is just walking in front of me scowling and probably wishing he had a beer. I am a half-blood and he is a muggle and he has HATED magic ever since my mom died, and he despises me and my magic ability. So I had to do everything that had to do with magic or the wizarding world by myself. This was a little easy, because I had a lot of money in the bank (wizard money that is) that I had from my mom's family who were a very wealthy family. My mom died when I was five years old, but if she hadn't my dad would be a better man, and she would be helping my shop for school, and we wouldn't have had to move. "Natalia keep up!" I heard my dad hiss angrily and he grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me through the crowd. It must have looked a little weird to people because he is this big man who looks a little bigger and stronger that the average man, and I am a tiny and thin little girl that he is dragging by the hand through a huge crowed. And when I say I am tiny I mean TINY, I am really, really short, I am shorter than people who are two years younger than me and I am 12, I have meet a 7 year old who is taller than me!

**The next Day (still Natalia's POV)**

Well here I am Kings Cross Station. Daddy and I have just arrived on platform 9 3/4. WHO PUTS A MAGIC PLATFORM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BUSYEST STATION IN ENGLAND! I MEAN WERE THE DESIGNERS IDIOTS OR SOMETHING! Wait why I am yelling in my thoughts again... I need to stop doing that... it's not like anyone can hear me. I look around and everyone is hugging their parents and being all "lovey". It's sickening; me and Daddy are just glaring at each other. I am sooooooo glad I am leaving him for a little while. I ABSOLUTLY HATE the man. He gives me one of those evil glances of his and hisses "Don't cause trouble you little bitch or else." I just gave him a sassy look and retorted "Have you met me of course I will cause trouble." Then before he could do anything else I bounded away from him and onto the train. Scrolling down the compartments, I am looking for an empty so I don't have to talk to anyone. BINGO! I found it; opening the compartment I walk in but trip over my feet and fall on my face. I am pretty sure some bad language came out of my mouth then. I pop up quickly and check to see that no one saw my "graceful moment." That is something that actually happens a lot. I am defiantly not a smooth person. A seat I take a quick look at my locket. Well here I go into battle, a new school, a new year. I hope I can survive this.

**I hope that wasn't too bad for you guys. How do you like Natalia? I promise not all the chapters will be this bad this is just boring exposition, but conflict will start soon. OOOOOO! I am probably more excited for this than you are but who cares. But about the way Natalia talks she has bad grammar because she just doesn't care about things like that. Not because of stereotypes about people down south who talk like that. That is why she will have on an off good grammar, because she doesn't care. Just getting that out there before you guys get to into the story and start judging me. Until the next chapter my friends**

**-FrozenFireDragon323 **


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT, YOU SHOULD READ THIS: So just a warning before you get too into this story. This story will contain mentions of abuse, and depression, plus there will be language. Soooooo if that isn't something you can, or want to read I would stop now. Sorry if that ruins this for you but that is what this story is. But that won't be till later in the story. So on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If you think I do forget it. I only own the OC's. Except for one of them that belongs to my best friend. **

**Authors POV: **

Natalia sat quietly looking out at the platform and the children with their nice, and happy loving families. She hoped that no one would come into the compartment so she could be left to her pessimistic thoughts. But she didn't know her biggest trouble was practically skipping down the aisle towards the compartment right that moment.

Cassidy Weasley simply could not find her friends anywhere. She was walking down the compartments looking for an empty seat or her friends. But all the compartments were full and her friends were nowhere to be found. She passed a compartment filled with the screaming James Potter, and Sirius Black. With Peter Pettigrew looking perfectly ecstatic to be with them again, then Remus Lupin was sitting closest to the door with a carefree smile spread across his face looking at the madness his friends were causing. Cassidy just shook the image of all the mayhem those four would cause this year and continue to search for the girls. She finally came to a mostly empty compartment with a tiny girl wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans sat. She was probably a first year and scared out of her wits so Cassidy decided to do the nice thing and go talk to the girl. She opened the compartment door and said "Hi, I am Cassidy Weasley. I was wondering if this seat was taken. The girls head snapped around so fast you could tell she was startled by the sudden appearance of this new person in the compartment. She had beautiful gray eyes that hid all emotions, and a small lightly tanned face that was natural and had NO emotion behind it at that moment. Her light brownish blond hair was pulled off her face in a messy ponytail, it was James Potter messy. She was very confusing to Cassidy, her face lacked emotion and was one of those faces you couldn't tell how old the person was. The weirdest part was the way she was dressed. Of course she had jeans and a t shirt that was acceptable, she was also was wearing black knee high boots, Cassidy could over look that. But the girl was wearing Black and white stripped gloves that came just above her elbows. Who wears a t shirt and gloves at the same time. Especially that type of gloves they were old looking and were fingerless. "I don't care if you do, just stop staring at me." The girl snapped at Cassidy, her voice had a heavy American accent, with a southern drawl. 'Ok weird kid.' Cassidy thought to herself.

"I was just wondering if you have seen a group of girls around here. One would have red hair like mine and green eyes." Nat was mentally sneering at Cassidy who looked like a preppy, poster child for perfect girls. Her outfit looked "perfect" and was almost so girly Nat wanted to throw up. She was a light pink skirt with white leggings, white kitten heels, and a white cami underneath a dark pink see through top. Everything she was wearing went well with her perfect natural ginger ringlet curls, and piercing blue eyes. She was very tall. Like twelve times taller than Nat, so Nat assumed she must have been at least a fourth year. Her voice rang with such sweetness and happiness it sounded overly fake. Nat could tell she was not going to like this preppy bitch at all. "No I haven't seen any of your friends." At this point Cassidy was seated across from Nat with a huge smile plastered on her face. "So what is your name, where are you from, is this your first year?" Cassidy shoved questions down Natalia's throat faster than Nat could swear at an idiot who knocked her over. "Ummm… my name is Natalia Blake, if you call me that I will rip your throat out, I am surprisingly a second year transfer from America." "I DIDN'T KNOW THEY COULD DO THAT! AND OMG I AM A SECOND YEAR TOO!" Cassidy squealed in delight. "Uh…ya they do that. I guess." "Soooooo…tell me why were you transferred. And what are you into?" Cassidy was staring at Nat with bright eyes looking way too interested in this conversation. "I like to cause chaos for those who bother me, and I like pranking people, also making things explode." Nat responded ignoring the why were you transferred question. Cassidy looked at her and said "You must have caused a lot of trouble at your old school; you sound like some people I know they cause trouble for us here." Nat tried to hold back a bark of laughter "I doubt they got into a much trouble as me. I got turned to stone, destroyed three class rooms completely, almost destroyed the SCHOOL while saving it, and I sent a third of the students home with either orange or green hair. WITHIN A WEEK." Cassidy backed into her seat slightly "So _that's_ why you were transferred." "Nope, I just moved to England." It was completely hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not because her face was serious but it was hard to tell if there was sarcasm in her voice with that accent.

"Come with me, I think I know the perfect people to be your new friends here at Hogwarts." Cassidy said extending her hand Natalia. "I am not sure if I want friends." "To bad you're going." Cassidy retorted in her fake sweet voice and she took Natalia by the arm and dragged her off to go meet the biggest trouble makers she knew. They reached the compartment with Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, and Cassidy opened the door and shoved Nat in following behind. "What are you doing here Weasley?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow at Cassidy. "I thought you hated us." James added. "And who's the girl? Remus asked. "She's cute." Said Peter who earned a collective sigh from everyone and Nat to exclaim stepping back slightly "Excuse Me? Did you just call me cute?" Everyone ignored her, and Cass said to the boys "This is Natalia, she says if you call her that she will hurt you, she seems to be your type of person, she is going to be in our year, and she caused mass destruction at her old school." "Oh, it is quite lovely to meet you _Natalia_." Mocked Sirius. "You wanna consider callin' me that again." Nat retorted. "Nope and your voice is weird." "One not from around here pretty boy, and to if you call me Natalia you just might be the first on my list of targets." This time James chimed in "Oh, I highly doubt that sweetie, we are the prank masters." Cassidy used this time to slip out of the compartment and get as far away as possible. On her way to the compartment she came from, she bumped into Lily Evens, her best friends, who looked at her and exclaimed. "Oh there you are I have been looking for you everywhere." Right as Cass was about to reply there was a loud bang and laughter coming from the compartment Cass had just come from. "What are those boys doing now?" Lily asked. "Well I think they are getting acquainted with their new friend. And we better avoid her, that girl is nothing but trouble." Before Lily could ask any more questions Cassidy gave her the "I will explain later" look and they set off down the aisle to the compartment with the rest of the girls. She thought herself 'I don't like this Natalia girl, she shouldn't be trusted.' But there was one thing Cassidy know Natalia Blake was certainly going to make this an interesting year.

**So I introduced my friend's character in this. It's Cassidy. Don't worry she won't be like this forever. Some things Nat says will change her. Until the next time I write…**

**~ Frozen Fire Dragon323**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples. So another chapter YAYYY! These beginning chapters will be a little boring sorry. But I feel that it will be cool. Only because I am obsessed with my own story. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not the awesome person who owns Harry Potter. I am not that amazing of a person. I only own most of the OCs except for Cassidy who my friend so graciously allowed me to use. **

**Nat's POV **

I actually have friends. Wow. This was very unexpected. The boys are AWESOME, and kind of geniuses, I mean sassing teachers is an art and to get away with it without them realizing it and not getting into trouble demands serious respect.

Oh ya. My inner monologue is off track again. Right now I am standing with a bunch of the first years in a random hall. My new friends are all in the Great Hall weighting for the sorting. But because I am a transfer I have to wait with the firsties to be sorted. Right now a Professor who look like she could use a good joke to crack her serious and somewhat frightening demeanor. She is telling the firsties and I all about how the sorting will go down. But I have already done this shit once. I think I got it. Plus Sirius and James told me all about the houses here and how I should hope to get into Gryffindor, and most defiantly not want to be a Slytherin. But I have absolutely no idea what I am, am I brave, smart, evil, loyal. What am I?

"Miss Blake," Professor McGonagall just had to draw me out of my thoughts "because you are supposed to be a second year. We are going to have you sorted first, and then continue on with the rest of the children."

I nodded my head and tried to be respectful. I was actually very happy she clarified that, cause I obviously wasn't paying any attention. But once again the Professor drew me out of my thoughts "Miss Blake, I hope you can be bothered to pay more attention in class."

This sent a low rumble of snickering through the firsties. McGonagall gave them a sharp look and they all shut up. I like her a lot. She has got the power. That should be her theme song. Great now I have that stuck in my head.

"Wait here and I will get you when everything is ready." And with that a she left us alone. Smart move leave a bunch of firsties alone and with me.

…

A few minutes later McGonagall came back for us and directed us into the great hall. I saw all the four houses at separate tables. But I really didn't care that the entire school was staring at the firsties and I. I was too busy looking for the boy. I eventually found them around the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Thought all the murmurings in the school ended when a very old looking man with a white beard, I guess he is Dumbledore the head master, stood up and walked to this podium thingy.

"I know I do not usually make speeches before the sorting. But this one shall be brief. We have a special situation this year. We have a transfer student from the school of magic in America; she will be going into second year here so we shall sort her first. I expect you all to make her feel welcome here in Hogwarts. Now let's begin." He sat down and an ugly old hat was brought out.

To my surprise the ugly old hat started singing. SINGING! What the hell is this? A fancy girly musical. What kind of ugly hat sings?

…

The stupid song finally ended. And McGonagall stepped up holding a really long roll of parchment. She gave us the "When I call your name step forward." Thing and began by calling my name.

Okay now I am a bit freaked out. When she called me the students started whispering to each other probably things like that is the American. I slowly walked up and sat on the stool. Looking out at the crowd I saw the boys. James and Sirius gave me thumbs up, Peter gave me a glowing hopeful smile, and Remus gave me a slight nod with a smile. But then my eyes shifted over to Cassidy the pink bunny of a girl. She was doing the too big to be real smile at me again.

McGonagall put the hat on my head and it started talking to me in my mind.

"You are a strange one aren't you? You are very intelligent at quick witted. But the horrors you have faced and are still facing have made you brave and strong. You do not belong in Hufflepuff. But maybe you should go into Ravenclaw. Or Slytherin."

This made me panic. _I can't be a Slytherin, or a Ravenclaw. _

The hat recognized what I thought and said "You can't can you. Your right you do not care enough about yourself and care about others too much to be a Slytherin. And you don't try to be smart like a Ravenclaw; in fact you try to be not smart. I guess that only leaves one option…"

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat screamed.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and screams. I hopped of the stool and walked over to the boys who were going crazy. And surprisingly I didn't trip or stumble. So I didn't look like an idiot.

When I sat down next to them James and Sirius started babbling about how great it was that I was in their house. Remus joined in too. And peter sat next to me beaming like it was the best day of his life and joined in a little too. A few of the older Gryffindor's gave me a smile and congratulations.

Once things settled down the sorting continued on for the firsties in alphabetical order. And it was BORING.

Once that was over Dumbledore stood up silencing everyone again.

"Welcome!" he said with a kind expression. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin I would like to say a few customary words. And here they are: Lemmon drop! Bubbles! Matrix! Hempy!"

"Thank You!"

He sat down again and everyone cheered. It is official. I love this old guy. If he was my grandfather I would be completely okay with that.

The food came out. So did some ghosts. I am so happy right now you couldn't believe it. This is going to be an okay year.

**There is the chapter. I put something that will foreshadow the trouble Nat will cause in this. If you find it comment and I will be very proud of you. And I might give you a shout out. YAYYYY! Friendship is happening. And Nat loves Dumbledore. But who doesn't besides Voldey. Until next chapter my minions**

**~Frozen Fire Dragon323 **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYYYY! I finally had time to write another chapter. So here it is. Sorry it took so long there is no excuse for all the time, but for some of it I was very busy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be awesome. But I am a loser so I don't own it. I am not that brilliant either. **

**Nat's POV (After the Sorting) **

After the feast thingy Sirius and James, who I was sittin' between each grabbed one of my arms and they said at the same time like it was rehearsed "Come on new bestie, we are going to show you to Gryffindor Tower." Which Remus and Peter who seem like the calmer and nicer ones of the gang nodded kindly to reassure me that it was okay. So they dragged me up and we headed off towards the Tower. And on my way by I noticed that Cassidy chick with her friends one of whom was also a ginger talkin' then she saw me pointed and started to say somthin' to her friends. I gave her the best death glare I could in the few seconds we had eye contact, but I feel it was ineffective because she gave me the fake smile and an exaggerated wave.

Some idiot who is the prefect took the firsties up to the Gryffindor tower. If you ask me prefect sounds a little too much like perfect and NOBODY is perfect, if you tried to tell me that someone was, I would most likely laugh in your face and tape a sign on you back that says _I am stupid, I think people are perfect_. And anyone who tells me no one if perfect is preachin' to the choir, I know all 'bout that shit, I am probably one of the most imperfect people on earth.

Wow off topic again.

The boys dragged me over to a stair case that started to move. I sort of jumped back and said "No way in hell that thing is safe. How is this in a school?" To which the boys just all started laughin' at me in response. "Not funny." I huffed back.

Remus was the first one to stop laughin' and he kindly said "They are perfectly safe, just be a little careful. In time you will know exactly how to work them to get them to move there you want them to move to. And I don't think anyone has ever been hurt on these stairs."

"Ok. Thank you. Though I will probably be the first person to get hurt on those stairs, I have a habit of falling down and up stairs a lot."

"How do you manage that?" James asked with a snort

"No idea." I sighed and the boys gave me some weird looks but didn't question me further.

Once they finally got me up the stairs (which was a little difficult to do all together at the same fast pace because we are all different heights) we walked down a corridor to a portrait of a very fat woman. She was singin' some opera, and it wasn't very good, then when she saw us coming she said in an irritating voice "Password?"

"Gelida draco." Remus said, and the portrait swung open. Behind it was a hole in the wall leading into the Gryffindor common room. It was a large, circular room, which felt homey. At least it is more homey than home. There were lots of chairs and small tables. Huge tapestries hung on the walls, there were large windows allowing a great view of the grounds. And a gigantic fire place. The whole room looked like something straight out of a book; it was like a medieval castle (which it is). I was totally shocked and I guess that was obvious because the boys started laughing a bit.

"Impressive, isn't it Nat." James said giving me an amused look.

"I guess so; I suppose it will have to do." I said sarcastically causing the boys to burst out into laughter.

"So this is basically where we spend all our time plotting, and doing 'school work'. But we also spend a lot of time outside and in the library when we aren't in class." Peter explained putting air quotes around school work. And based on their expressions I can tell Remus does his work, James and Sirius don't or do it at the last minute, and Peter waits to see what everyone else is doing.

"More importantly that is the boys' dormitories, and that is the girls. The boys for some reason can't get into the girls dormitories, but the girls can walk right into the boys, to yell at us and stuff. Talk about not fair." Sirius said with a fake hurt expression.

"Oh wow. The school trust girls who are usually more mature and responsible and not teenage boys who can be a lot less intelligent at times. Such a wonder why they do this." I say sarcastically.

"Oh. So you are one of those girls who thinks they are more responsible than us." Said James.

"Hell no. I am the least responsible, most idiotic, and slightly mean person I know." I had to explain. Just to make sure that they know what they are getting into by being friends with me.

"Well so are these idiots, I sometimes think I am the most responsible one here." Remus exclaimed earning murmurs of agreement from the rest of the boys.

**A few minutes later. Still Nat's POV**

The glitter fairy, otherwise known as Cassidy, came bouncing into the common room chattering with some other girls who look just as girly, the ones who were sitting with her in the Great Hall. There is a ginger with green eyes, who I hear from the boys is Lily Evens. Then there are the other girls. There are three of them; I think one's name is Alice, and the other two are Mary and Marlene. But then again I didn't pay much attention to them and I won't. Details are boring. (A/N: meaning I am too lazy to write descriptions for all of them, and I only slightly know what they look like).

Rainbow kitten came bouncin' towards me and started chatterin' on. I think she was introducin' me to her friends, but I zoned out as soon as she started speakin'. (A/N: most weird nicknames that sounds 'girly' for now just assume are Cassidy.)

The next thing I know the girls are going upstairs giving me weird looks, and in some cases bitch faces. I guess I did somethin' rude. I don't understand "regular people", so I always come across as rude or adorable for tryin'.

As soon as they were gone James and Sirius were burstin' out laughing for reasons unclear to me. Then they explained that it was because I ignore Cassidy Weasley and her posse of girls, and made them mad.

In response to their laughter and explanation I gave them a blank stare for a couple of seconds then said "ok." and shrugged making a face. Causing all the boys to start laughing, and soon I joined them.

**After a few minutes of hysterical laughter. **

We all had to go to bed, as suggested by Remus. (Party pooper) Because we had classes in the morning. So I went up to the girls' dorm and could immediately tell which bed was mine because the other girls were sitting on theirs and talking. When I walked in the room went silent.

"Don't let me stop your conversation, I'm not that interested. And this is just awkward." I said causing them to go back to talking. The conversation was on fashion. Surprise, surprise.

And it turns out my bed is next to sparkly butterfly. Great. The girls soon all went to bed, and so did I. As I was falling asleep I was rubbing the small gold designs on my mom's locket and thinking about how strange this year is going to be.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again to those who were waiting for this to update I am sorry for how long it took. My stress level has shot up ten times from the start of school, and it wasn't that great to begin with. So I let writing slide. I will try to update soon. And in the future there may be problems with this story or it will be put on a different fan fic account. I have to get a new email soon (most likely****). Soooo, yeah. If you have any questions, or comments no matter how stupid you can leave a comment and I will message you (if I learn how that works) or leave it in the author's notes, and maybe work it into the story. For those who are wondering Nat's old school does not have a name at this point (if you have an idea for it tell me and I might use it and give you credit) and it also is indeed a magic school a lot like Hogwarts. Only difference is the name and location, also the stairs thing. **

** Sorry for rambling, thanks for reading, until next time. **

**~ Frozen Fire Dragon323**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! And writing yet another strange chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be writing much better stories then this and I would be publishing them. **

**Nat's POV (In the morning of next day) **

I woke up really early as I always do. So I got dressed put my long gloves on and went down stairs to wait for the people I actually like. Meaning the boys and most defiantly not the other girls.

You could tell when that Sirius and James woke up because of the loud thumping coming down the stairs. They were both trying to get through the door at the same time causing them both to fall on the floor. I started laughing because finally I wasn't the stupid looking one. They both gave me fake offended 'Heys'. "Oh come on, that was funny." I say to them. When I went to go help them up though I tripped on air and fell on my face. Sirius and James started laughing and slow clapping.

Remus and Peter came down not long after and we all went down to breakfast. Nothin' really special happened then. After we ate we had to go to classes startin' with Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

In class we got to choose our seats but the Professor wouldn't let James and Sirius sit together, so James sat next to Peter and Sirius next to Remus. I sat at the desk across from Remus and Sirius' desk. Unfortunately the 'happy cartoon chipmunk' just had to sit next to me. I mentally was stabbin' myself for the annoyin'ness, and all her giggly friends sat behind us.

Apparently the hatred I felt was on my face because Professor McGonagall said, "Do you have a problem Miss Blake, your face resembles that of an extremely annoyed person."

"No Professor." I tried to say as politely as I could.

"I hope there will be no issues between you and Miss Weasley, and if there are I kindly ask they don't follow you into class." She said in the same tone as before.

This lady must be made out of ice she seems way to cold and emotionless. But again I replied as respectfully as I could through my annoyed demeanor, "Yes, Professor."

"Good now let's start the lesson…"

**Cassidy's POV (After Class)**

Now I am sitting next to Natalia in class. Great. I don't like this girl at all, I am trying to be nice but she is making it too hard. What is her problem?

**Nat's POV again **

The more classes that go by the more I love this school. But just a few moments ago I met one of the meanest people in the history of everything who has really bad hair, or at least according to the boys, Severus Snape. What kind of name is that? It even sounds evil. But for some reason James really hates him, and so does Sirius. I think Remus just strongly dislikes him, and Peter is going along with everyone else's emotions. But when I met him I never expected it.

HIS HAIR WAS SO SLIMY. If you pulled out all that grease you could cook a lifetime supply of fast food. It would be gross and I'm not sure how that would work but I am going with it.

Our conversation was brief I now hate him and he hates me. I am called Psycho American by him and I'm calling him Captain Pessimistic, Slimy Slug, and Big Nose Boy. Not very creative on either one of our parts but hey who cares.

On a much more serious note Sirius makes "serious" puns too much. I haven't known him that much but he uses it anytime the word serious is used so I have to come up with more creative ways to say that word.

I really like this school and the people in it, well except for the people I don't like.

** Sorry that was a short chapter. I am not the best writer and I have mostly planned out Nat's later life. And if you have any questions just ask in the comments or send a message (warning I am not really sure how that works still). Or if you have a Tumblr you can ask me questions there too my account is frozenfiredragon, so feel free to message me. **

** Thanks for reading, until next time my peoples. **

**~Frozen Fire Dragon323**


End file.
